


The Cursed One

by DarthRavager86



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Immortality, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: Immortality. Would it be a blessing, or a curse? This is the legend of a former Jedi who received such a 'gift'.





	1. Chapter 1

Eternal life. Sounds good doesn’t it? No old age, illness, or death by any means? As one who has lived such a life, there is a former Jedi Master who can tell you that it is a curse. She once had friends, and a family. One by one, they were taken from her, either falling in battle, or dying of old age.

 

Why did this happen to a Jedi? She made a choice that the force did not approve of. She used an ancient Sith weapon on the planet Malachor to cut off all Sith from the force. She decided to do this to end a long war, and believed that it was her only choice. With the Sith defeated, the Republic, and the Jedi Order, rebuilt and prospered. It would be centuries before the Sith became a threat again.

 

The force chose to punish this Jedi for her actions, causing her to reverse in age several years, to the age of twenty five, and then deciding that she would not age a single day ever again, until the force was brought into balance. That day was almost four thousand years ago.

 

At first, she continued to live her normal life as a Jedi Master, soon becoming Grandmaster of the order. She would hold that position for over eighty years, until the day her daughter died of old age. By that time, she had already lost everyone else dear to her, including her husband, who gave his life in a noble sacrifice to save thousands of lives.

 

On the day of her daughter’s death, the Jedi attempted to take her own life for the first time, failing miserably, as her self inflicted wounds healed within seconds. That was the most painful day of her life, and when she thinks about it, she still breaks down into a sobbing mess, just as she did when it happened.

 

After some time in mourning, she resigned from the Jedi Order, and left her identity behind, only taking her ship and trusted astromech with her, as she set out to make a new life for herself. The first of hundreds of new identities she would assume, all being false names to her, with no meaning. The only name which she felt had meaning for her was...The Cursed One.

 

Since the day she resigned from the order, she has not identified as a Jedi, and now walks a path of balance, using all aspects of the force, but letting neither the light, nor the dark control her. She has stayed out of the galaxy’s wars, feeling that they only feed the continued imbalance.

 

The Cursed One has occasionally discovered force sensitives, and has trained a few to walk the path of balance like she does, but most end up drifting to one extreme or the other, such as the most powerful student that she trained.

 

The strange boy was discovered on the outer rim planet of Zerron, about three thousand years after the former Jedi should have died of old age. When she first saw him, she did not believe him to be sentient, and thought he was a creature of the swamp. However, she realized her mistake, as she saw him use the force to steal food from street vendors, and jump across rooftops.

 

She followed the boy, and eventually cornered him in an alley. She said to the frightened child “I will not harm you. I can help you.”

 

“Help me, how will you?” The boy asked.

 

 _Interesting dialect. It’s going to be fun talking to this one!_ The Cursed One thought to herself, before saying “You have a power that you do not yet understand. I can teach you to understand it, and perhaps use it for something greater than childish games!”

 

“Oh, Jedi are you?” he asked.

 

She laughed, then said “I used to be.”

 

The boy hesitated, before saying “Learn from you, I will.”

 

She nodded, then asked “What is your name, child?”

 

The boy said “Yoda, my name is.”

 

“Yoda, I am pleased to meet you. You are very strong in the force, and I look forward to teaching you. As for my name, you may simply call me master.” The Cursed One said.

 

“Master, a good learner, I will try to be.” Yoda said.

 

“Lesson one. Do, or do not. There is no try!” The Cursed One said.

 

The Cursed One trained Yoda for several years, until the day he decided to join the Jedi Order. She was not pleased, as she had foreseen a terrible future for her apprentice. She chose not to tell him the full extent of what she saw, only giving him a warning that if the Jedi became complacent, then they would one day face their end.

 

Over his long lifespan, Yoda drifted further and further from The Cursed One’s lessons, eventually becoming a very traditional Jedi, who rarely contacted her. She had become close to him during their time together, almost treating him like a son, and their growing apart over the centuries was painful for her. Nevertheless, she accepted that Yoda had the right to live his life however he saw fit, even though she did not agree with his views on the force.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cursed One finds a new friend, and later goes back to Malachor.

The Cursed One has had few friends since her daughter’s death, not getting really close to anyone. Yoda is one exception. Maz Kanata is another, who she first met about three hundred years before she encountered Yoda. 

 

Maz was a young smuggler at the time The Cursed One encountered her, in a cantina on Nar Shaddaa.

 

“What brings someone like you to a place like this?” Maz asked from a nearby seat.

 

 “Someone...like me?” The Cursed One asked, looking confused.

 

“Yes, someone with a core world accent, who looks like they belong on a battlefield.” Maz said.

 

_ What the hell? Who is this person? There’s something about her... _ The Cursed One thought to herself, before saying, with a hint of irritation in her voice, “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m just a smuggler, waiting for my next job. Just leave, and let me drink in peace!” 

 

 “You’re no smuggler! I can sense when someone is lying.” Maz said.

 

_ Interesting. This one is force sensitive. She sees right through my false identity.  _ The Cursed One thought to herself, before asking “Is that so? What does your ‘sense’ tell you?” 

 

“That you are very powerful with the force, perhaps even a Jedi. Yet, here you are, in the outer rim, pretending to be a smuggler, and getting drunk. Why is that?” Maz asked.

 

_ Persistent one! Perhaps I’ll tell her a little, just to satisfy her curiosity!  _ The Cursed One thought, as she hesitated for several seconds, before saying “I see that there is no fooling you. I used to be a Jedi, but I now walk my own path. I...lost some people that I cared about. I have no reason to live my old life anymore, nor do I particularly like to think about it.” She buried her face in hands so Maz wouldn’t be able to see the tears starting to form in her eyes. _ Kriffing hell! I didn’t have to tell her! Now, I’m thinking about...them! I’m obviously drunk, so now, I’m crying in public! Son of a rancor’s ass!  _

 

“I can see that this is painful for you to discuss. I apologize. I’ll leave now, unless you want someone to talk to.” Maz said.

 

The Cursed One looked at Maz, and wiped away the tears.  _ I could use the company. She seems kind enough. Maybe she can get me out of this foul mood!  _ The Cursed One thought. “I would very much like someone to talk to. Why don’t you join me?” She said, with a faint smile, as she offered Maz the empty seat next to her.

 

The Cursed One eventually came to consider Maz a friend, and occasionally accompanied her on various adventures.

  
  
  


After nearly one thousand years of peace in the galaxy, the Clone Wars began. By this point, the Jedi were so weak and complacent that they failed to realize a sith lord now led the republic. The Cursed One considered killing Palpatine. However, she foresaw that her interference in the war could make things worse, and did nothing, as the Republic transformed into the Empire.

 

Shortly after the formation of the Empire, Emperor Palpatine, who knew of The Cursed One’s existence, and her true identity, sent Darth Vader, and several of his inquisitors to either recruit her, or capture her. 

 

She encountered the inquisitors on the planet Savura, and easily slaughtered them, leaving nothing but piles of ash as she consumed them with fire. She then encountered Vader, dueling him briefly. His form was pathetic, limited due to his cybernetics. and he quickly bored her. She struck him with force lightning, damaging his cybernetics, and leaving him immobile. 

 

She looked at the broken man, and said “Your master would be wise to never cross me again!”. She then left, and the Empire pursued her no more. 

 

For the next fifteen years, The Cursed One spent a great deal of her time in meditation, or reading. One day, she had a vision, and knew that she had to go back...to Malachor. Yoda had directed a Jedi Knight and his padawan to that world, as they wished to know how to defeat the Sith. She knew that Yoda was trying to teach them a lesson, but felt that it was foolish to send anyone to that world. She knew that she had to go there and stop them. 

 

The Jedi were already on Malachor when she arrived. They were accompanied by Ahsoka Tano, the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker. The Cursed One had foreseen that Ahsoka was a special one, and knew her to be the heir to the realm of Mortis.

 

These three were not alone on Malachor, for Palpatine had sent three inquisitors in pursuit of the rogue darksider, Maul. Maul claimed to not be a Sith, but he still had the heart of one, and could become a corrupting influence on young Ezra Bridger. Ezra had just encountered Maul, and together, they had retrieved a Sith Holocron from inside the ancient temple. 

 

Maul was now aiding Ahsoka, and the two Jedi, as they battled the inquisitors. The Cursed One called upon the force to crush the bodies of the three inquisitors, killing them within several seconds. 

 

Maul applauded, and said “You are very strong in the dark side. I’m impressed!” 

 

The other three looked at her suspiciously, and the Jedi Knight, Kanan Jarrus, said “you’re a Sith Lord!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cursed One is annoyed by two Jedi.

_ Is he kriffing serious? I’m no damn Sith!  _ The Cursed One thought, before saying “ I am no Sith, nor am I a Jedi! I am beyond such labels!”

 

She suddenly sensed that Maul intended to kill Kanan, so she engaged him, beheading him within seconds. 

 

This shocked Ezra, and he turned his weapon toward her, asking “Why did you do that? He was on our side!” 

 

“Maul was on his own side, and he was going to kill your master.” she said calmly. 

 

Ahsoka closed her eyes briefly, then said “she’s telling the truth”, and Ezra put away his weapon. 

 

Kanan asked “who are you?” 

 

The Cursed One hesitated briefly, before saying “I am The Cursed One! I have no name!”

 

She looked at each of the three, then said “the Sith Holocron will do you no good, as you don’t have the proper understanding of the force to open it, or use its knowledge without succumbing to the dark side!” 

 

Ahsoka said “ I agree. Ezra, I think you should give her the holocron.”  

 

_ Thank the force! At least one of them has some damn sense!  _ The Cursed One thought, before telling Ahsoka and her Jedi friends “it is not your destiny to destroy the Sith, and you will fail if you try”. 

 

Ahsoka said “she’s right”. 

 

The padawan gave the holocron to The Cursed One, and she said “it’s time for you to leave this place.”

 

As the three were heading for their ship, Darth Vader arrived. Ahsoka fully intended to confront her former master, but The Cursed One knew that it could lead to her death, so she intervened. She called upon the force to freeze Vader, leaving him unable to move or speak. 

 

“Vader will not be able to move until I release him.” The Cursed One said.

 

“You’re more powerful than him, aren’t you?” Ezra asked.

 

_  You think?  _ The Cursed One thought, before saying “possibly.”

 

“Then you can help us! Kill him! Come with us! Help us fight the empire!” Ezra said.

 

“I can do neither, as Vader is not destined to die this day, and I cannot help your rebellion, for I am opposed to war.” The Cursed One said. 

 

Ezra became angry, and said “ Why can’t you help us? Do you even care?” 

 

_ Why must he be so infuriating? He’s also right. I don’t care. At least, not as much as I used to. Damn, I really hate myself sometimes! _ The Cursed One thought to herself, but thought it better to not say such a thing, instead saying “I do care, but I have another purpose. I can assure you that the empire will be defeated, so, do not despair. Trust in yourself, and those closest to you.” 

 

“I’ll do my best. Still, we could use your help!” Ezra said.

 

“I cannot. It’s time for you and your friends to leave, but first, I need to speak with Ahsoka Tano, alone.” The Cursed One said.

 

“What you need to tell her, can be told to us as well, there are no secrets between us!” Kanan said.

 

_ Damn, he’s stubborn! I suppose it doesn’t really matter if he knows. Should I tell him his fate? No. It could break him. He is in love, and he should go on believing that he will have a happy life with her. I will not deny him that.  _ The Cursed One thought, before saying “very well, you can stay, but please leave when I tell you to.” 

 

“I recognize you, from an image I saw in an old holocron. I don’t understand how this is possible! You should have died, centuries ago!” Ahsoka said.

 

“What are you talking about, Ahsoka?” Ezra asked.

 

“You know this woman, Ahsoka?” Kanan asked.

 

“I’ve never met her, but I know her name.” Ahsoka said.

 

“Ahsoka Tano speaks the truth. I have lived for almost four thousand years, and I cannot die by any means. This is not a blessing, but a curse, a punishment by the force, for a mistake that I made, long ago, on this wretched world.” The Cursed One said.

 

“You obviously have a name! The Cursed One isn’t a name!” Ezra says.

 

“Ahsoka, you know her name. Tell us!” Kanan says.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cursed One finds a kindred spirit, and changes the future somewhat.

“She’s a Jedi Master, and her name is..” Ahsoka says, only stopping when The Cursed One raises her hand.

 

“STOP! Don’t say it!” The Cursed One says angrily.

 

“What’s the problem? It doesn’t start with Darth, does it?” Kanan asks, a smile on his face.

 

 _Imagine that! A Jedi Knight with a sense of humor!_ The Cursed One thought to herself, barely suppressing a laugh. She then said “Yes, I did have a name, long ago, but it no longer has any meaning for me.” The Cursed One pauses, fighting back tears. “When I used that name, I had friends, and...a family. I have none of that now, and...don’t deserve that name.” 

 

Ahsoka approaches The Cursed One, and embraces her, saying “ I understand your pain. I’ve... lost people too.” 

 

_ At last, someone who understands! You are a special one, Ahsoka Tano. Much like me in some ways. You have no need for petty labels, or narrow minded religions.  _ The Cursed One thought as she returned the embrace, then said “Thank you, Ahsoka Tano.” 

 

The Cursed One and Ahsoka break from their embrace, and The Cursed One said “Ahsoka, before you leave, I have something to show you. May I link minds with you?”

 

“Of course” Ahsoka said.

 

The Cursed One touched Ahsoka’s forehead with one finger, and began to show her images of her past, centuries worth of knowledge, downloaded into Ahsoka’s mind within seconds, much like transferring data from a computer terminal. The knowledge overwhelmed Ahsoka, and she struggled to remain standing, even as the Cursed One terminated the link.

 

“Thank you. I understand now.” Ahsoka said, as her two Jedi friends helped her to a nearby rock to sit down. 

 

Kanan approached The Cursed One, and asked “What did you show her?”

 

“The past, and the future. Nothing, and everything.” The Cursed One said.

 

“Well, that clears up everything. Real helpful!” Kanan said.

 

_ Infernal jackass!  _ The Cursed One thought, before saying “I will only say that her destiny is different than yours Caleb Dume.”

 

“What? You...know...my real name?” Kanan asks.

 

“Of course I know! I see all that the force allows me to see!” The Cursed One said, slightly irritated, then continued “The Jedi and the Sith are in conflict, as they have always been, and will always be, until both are no more. Ahsoka is neither Jedi, nor Sith. She has no place in this conflict, and her purpose is elsewhere.” 

 

“I’m not sure I understand.” Kanan said.

 

“I don’t expect you to, but you will someday. Now, it’s time for you to leave this place. I will deal with Vader.” The Cursed One said. 

 

Kanan and Ezra head toward their ship. Ahsoka, now recovered, approached The Cursed One, and embraced her again. “I will not kill him, Ahsoka. I promise. Now, go.” The Cursed One said. 

 

Ahsoka and the Jedi left Malchor, and The Cursed One released Vader from his stasis. 

 

“Give me the holocron from the temple. We do not need to be adversaries.” Vader said.

 

“Very well. I have no use for it anyway.” The Cursed One said, as she retrieved a Sith Holocron from her cloak.  _ I’ll give him one of my Sith Holocrons, not the one from the temple. I will never give Kreia’s holocron to anyone. It’s too dangerous!  _ She thought as she handed the holocron to Vader.

 

Vader left Malachor, believing that he had acquired his prize. The Cursed One left that world as well, and stayed out of the Galactic Civil War, which was a new name for the same war fought countless times over the centuries. Ahsoka would soon part ways with her Jedi friends, and would completely withdraw from the conflict. She had a far greater purpose, and she understood what that was. 

 

Although The Cursed One stayed out of the war, her actions on Malachor affected it significantly, as Kanan Jarrus was able to live to see Ezra Bridger knighted by Yoda, and would later train Luke Skywalker, the son of Darth Vader.  

 

The Sith eventually met their end at the hands of Luke, and Anakin Skywalker, who found redemption in his last moments. The leaderless Empire collapsed not long after, and the Republic came into existence once more. 

 

By this point, Yoda had passed away, but he wasn’t really gone, as he had mastered the ability to appear from beyond in spirit form. The Cursed One was happy for him, for he had become a true master of the force, and had learned from his past mistakes. 

 

As the republic was reborn, the Jedi grew in number, under the leadership of Grandmaster Kanan Jarrus, who established a new training academy on Yavin 4, in the former Rebel Base. Among his new Jedi Council, were Jedi Masters Ezra Bridger, and Luke Skywalker. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi fail, again, and an old friend returns.

 Soon, a new empire was formed, called the First Order, and came to be led by a Yuuzhan Vong priest named Snoke, who was a powerful dark side user. Ben Solo, the grandson of Vader, was turned to the dark side by Snoke, and, nearly twenty years after the fall of the Empire, led a massacre of the Jedi Temple, convincing several fellow apprentices to join him.

 

 The Cursed One saw a vision of the massacre before it happened, and felt the strong force presence of young Solo. She felt something strange when she saw the teenager, but couldn’t figure out what. She suspected that the force was trying to push her to intervene, but participating in conflict served no purpose to her, and she really didn’t care anymore.

 

 Luke Skywalker was the only Jedi Master to survive, and ordered all survivors to scatter into smaller groups, while he exiled himself to the planet Ach-To, the site of the first Jedi Temple. Skywalker’s decision made the remaining Jedi easier targets for the First Order, and the survivors were soon wiped out.

 

The Cursed One had intended to go to Ach-To, and force Skywalker back into action, but Yoda appeared to her from beyond, in spirit form.

 

“Ah, master. A long time it has been.” Yoda said.

 

“Indeed old friend. What brings you here?” The Cursed One asked.

 

“Find Skywalker, force him to act, your plan is?” Yoda asked.

 

“Yes. He is now the last of the Jedi, and has abandoned that path. If I can persuade him to help me destroy Snoke, then perhaps the force could be put back into balance.” The Cursed One said.

 

“Perhaps it could. But, time for that, it is not. Help you, Skywalker will not. Cut off from the force, he now is. Help you, another will.” Yoda said, sitting down next to his former master, then saying “Learned from their past failures, the Jedi did not. Understand I do, that time for the Jedi to end, it now is.”

 

The Cursed One smiled, then said “when did you become so wise, young one?”

 

Yoda laughed, then said “when remembered your lessons, I did. No longer so young am I.”

 

The Cursed One laughed, then said “what do you know, about what is to come?”

 

“All knowing I am not. Only see what the force allows me to see, do I.” Yoda answered.

 

“I have something to ask of you. You are the first to appear to me from beyond. Can you tell me, how is my family?” The Cursed One asked hesitantly.

 

Yoda hesitated for several seconds, before finally saying “Watch over you, they do. Love you, they do. Gone no one ever truly is.”

 

The Cursed One spent the next several years wandering the galaxy, eventually ending up on Jakku, the world where the Empire met its end. The local crime boss, an unpleasant man named Unkar Plutt, soon drew her wrath when he attempted to enslave her. She responded by introducing him to force lightning, and Unkar Plutt never troubled anyone again.

 

The Cursed One knew that she was meant to be on Jakku, for the force had given her a vision. Not long after arriving, She crossed paths with a resistance droid called BB-8, and a deserting stormtrooper, who called himself Finn. With Unkar Plutt no longer needing the use of a starship, they ‘borrowed’ the infamous Millennium Falcon, which had been stolen from Han Solo years earlier.

 

The First Order was also present at Jakku, in pursuit of BB-8, and The Millennium Falcon was forced to fight off Tie Fighters as it escaped the planet. Soon after, the ship was intercepted by Han Solo, who intended to reclaim it.

 

“Of course you can have your ship, General Solo. I fully intended to return it to you anyway.” The Cursed One said.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Where are you headed anyway?” Han asked.

 

“I need to get this droid to Takodana.” she answered.

 

“Alright. I’ll help you, at least as far as Takodana. You can find another ship there.” Han said.

 

“Suits me. Maz has a couple of my ships anyway.” The Cursed One said.

 

“Wait, you know Maz?” Han said, surprised.

 

“Yeah, for a while.” she answered. _A while? Only about twelve hundred years!_ she thought to herself.

 

Soon after, they were ambushed by two groups of mercenaries, who were pursuing Han.

 

The former rebellion general looked at The Cursed One and Finn, then said “Go below deck, and stay there until I say so, and don’t even think about taking the Falcon!”

 

 _Who the kriff does this man think he is? I am no force damned child in need of protection!_ She thought to herself, then said, “Who are your pursuers anyway?”

 

“A Guavian Death Gang, and Kanjiklub.” Han said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cursed One receives a vision of a man in black, and visits an old friend.

“Oh, them. I’ve heard of them. They’re nothing but overdressed punk kids.” The Cursed One said.

 

Han laughed, then said, “They’re heavily armed, overdressed punk kids! Now, go on!”

 

“That won’t be necessary, general. I’ll take care of your guests.” she said.

 

“What?” Han asked.

 

Han soon had his answer, as the Cursed One disconnected her staff into several pieces, one of them being a concealed lightsaber. She ignited the weapon, and Han said “You’re a Jedi?”

 

“I used to be.” she answered. 

 

The Cursed One cut down the mercenaries, one by one. Once this was done, she accompanied Han, Chewbacca, Finn, and BB-8 to the Millenium Falcon, leaving behind Solo’s other vessel.

 

Once in hyperspace, The Cursed One meditated in her cabin, and saw a vision of herself, in combat with a man dressed in black robes, and an intimidating mask. He used a crossguard lightsaber, which she found to be amusing, for it was a very old and inefficient design. She had heard of Kylo Ren, and knew that this was him. His attire was supposedly inspired by Darth Vader, but it reminded her of someone else, far older, and in her opinion, a much better man than either Vader, or Kylo Ren.

 

Several hours later, The Millenium Falcon reached Takodana. Upon entering the cantina, Maz greeted the visitors, and surprised everyone by embracing The Cursed One. 

 

“Welcome back, old friend. Playing nice with others I see. Not really your style.” Maz said, noticing the group with her.

 

“I’ve just met Solo and Chewbacca actually. I returned their ship to them, and they gave me a ride here.” The Cursed One answered.

 

Maz approached Han, and said “Han Solo, where’s my boyfriend?”

 

“Hey, Maz. Chewie’s working on the Falcon.” Han said, nervously.

 

“I figure you need something. Come on, let’s get to it.” Maz said, slightly irritated.

  
  
  


The Cursed One sat at a table with Han, Finn, and Maz. BB-8 stood nearby. 

 

“Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia.” Han said.

 

“No. You’ve been running away from the fight for too long, Han. Go home!” Maz said.

 

“Please. We really need your help.” Finn pleaded.

 

“We’ll be alright, Finn. As I said, earlier, I have a couple of ships here. We can take one of those, and go to the Resistance base. Assuming you know where it is.” The Cursed One said.

 

“I told you earlier that it was in the Ileenium system.” Finn said.

 

 “Well, you didn’t know that until BB-8 told you. I am not too fond of liars, Finn. Now, the truth, if you please.” The Cursed One said, in an irritated tone.  _ Even though I’m the biggest kriffing liar in the whole force damned galaxy!  _ The Cursed One thought to herself.

 

Finn was terrified as he thought to himself  _ Damn! She figured it out! Looks like Solo was right!   _ “Well, I’m a stormtrooper. I deserted, because I wouldn’t kill for the First Order. You don’t know them like I do. They’ll slaughter us. I need to run. We all do.” 

 

“Thank you, Finn. I know that was not easy for you, but you did it. Come with me, and we will go to the Resistance.” The Cursed One said, in a kinder tone.

 

“I can’t. Come with me. We’ll run to the outer rim. Start a new life, far away from the First Order.” Finn said.

 

Maz pointed out two aliens nearby, and said to Finn “Those two over there, they’ll trade work for transportation to the outer rim. There, you can disappear.” 

 

“If you want to go, I won’t stop you, but I will not go with you.” The Cursed One said.

 

“Come on, Rey. It’s dangerous to stay.” Finn said, practically begging.

 

_ He just met me, and he’s already trying to protect me, like I’m some sort of fragile princess! He’s obviously attracted to me! He’s a good, kind man, but I don’t feel that way about him, or anyone else. Never again.  _ The Cursed One thought to herself, then said “I’m sorry Finn, but I can’t run away. I have a different destiny.” 

 

“This is a Jedi thing, isn’t it?” Finn asked.

 

“Something like that.” she answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cursed One confronts the man in black.

Finn left the group to talk to the aliens. The Cursed One suddenly heard a song, and knew it to be a call through the force. “Maz, do you have any artifacts related to the Jedi or Sith?” she asked.

 

“Indeed I do. You sense something?” Maz asked.

 

“Yes. What is it?” The Cursed One asked.

 

“A lightsaber. The lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker.” Maz answered.

 

“What? Where did you get that?” a surprised Han asked.

 

“A story for another time, Han.” Maz said.

 

“Perhaps it would be best to give it to Princess Leia. Luke will have no interest in it.” The Cursed One said.

 

“I think that you’re right. Perhaps I’ll come with you to the Resistance. I’ll go get the lightsaber.” Maz said, as she left the table.

 

A few minutes later, Maz returned, the lightsaber in her hand. The Cursed One suddenly felt great pain through the force. _So...much...death! Billions, all at once! It’s like the Death Star, all over again! First Order bastards!_ The Cursed One thought to herself, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

 

Outside the cantina, there were five explosions seen in the sky, as the core worlds of the Republic were destroyed. Finn, who was boarding a ship, saw this, and rushed back to Maz’s castle. Upon returning, he finds The Cursed One, still at the table with Maz, Han, Chewbacca, and BB-8. Finn approached the table, and said “It’s the First Order, they’ve done it.”

 

“I know. I felt every death through the force.” The Cursed One said.

 

“It’s called Starkiller Base. A planet killer.” Finn said.

 

“Another Death Star.” Han said.

 

“Yeah, pretty much, but a lot bigger, and more powerful.” Finn said.

 

“Normally I don’t fight, but this Starkiller Base is an abomination, and must be destroyed!” The Cursed One said.

 

 _Perhaps time for you to fight, it now is._ She heard the voice of Yoda say.

 

 Soon, the First Order arrived, having tracked the Millenium Falcon to Takodana. The castle was attacked by Tie Fighters, and left in ruins. The Cursed One was able to save everyone inside by using the force to keep the castle from collapsing completely. First Order troops soon landed, attacking everyone in sight. Once the castle’s occupants were outside, The Cursed One ignited her lightsaber, cutting down stormtroopers, and deflecting their blaster fire.

 

When The Cursed One saw Kylo Ren, she felt something familiar about him. She approached him, cutting down stormtroopers in her path.

 

Ren noticed her, and said “So, we meet at last! The last relic of a failed religion.”

 

 _Even his distorted voice seems...familiar. I have to know the truth!_ She thought as she called upon the force, freezing Kylo Ren, leaving him unable to move, only able to speak.

 

 “How are you able to do this?” Ren asked.

 

 “I am stronger than I look” She answered as she removed his mask with the force, and tossed it aside.

 

Tears stung in her eyes as she saw his face! _It’s...him! Younger than when I first met him, but this is my beloved, reborn! I know that it’s possible for those that pass on to return, although they lose all of their knowledge. I can help him remember!_ She thought to herself, as she approached Kylo Ren.

 

 _“_ Who are you? Not one of Skywalker’s students! I’d recognize you.” Ren said, as The Cursed One stopped only inches in front of him.

 

“You...are mine. I...am yours.” she said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she touched his face.

 

“What?” Ren asked, confused. _This seems...familiar. Strange. I don’t know this girl, but she’s strong with the force, and her words feel...familiar._ Kylo Ren thought to himself.

 

 _I remember our wedding vows from so long ago. You are mine, and I am yours. Together, we are one, for all of eternity._ The Cursed One thought to herself. _Yes, we are one again, my love! I will help you remember, and together, we will bring balance to the force!_

 

The Cursed One kissed Kylo Ren, then thought to herself, _Remember your true self! You are not Kylo Ren, or even Ben Solo any longer, you are my husband, the other half of my soul._

 

The Cursed One and Kylo Ren were enveloped in a bright white light.

 

 _Hear you, the force does. Restored, he will be. Time to bring balance, it now is._ She heard the voice of Yoda say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of The Cursed One.

Kylo Ren was overwhelmed by the knowledge entering into his mind, as he remembered a past life from so long ago. He also remembered his time within the netherworld of the force, an existence that he hated, where he was only able to see glimpses of the world of the living, but not able to interact with anything, not even his beloved. He now also remembered his true name...Revan. 

 

The white light disappeared, and The Cursed One was still embracing Revan. She immediately released him from his stasis, and he returned her embrace. He said “I remember...everything. You are mine, and I am yours. Together, we are one, for all of eternity.” 

 

_ He’s come back to me! Now, I am complete!  _ The Cursed One thought to herself. She looked at the face of her husband, and said “I’ve missed you, so much. It’s...been hell, living without you for all these years!”

 

“You’ve been alone, and in pain for so long, my love. Let go.” Revan said, kissing his wife’s forehead, then said “Just...let go. I’m here now.”

 

“You’ve...seen my life...over the centuries?” The Cursed One asked.

 

“Yes, all of it. You have been very hard on yourself, my princess. You didn’t even try to be happy! It broke my heart seeing you live that way! What’s worse, I couldn’t even appear to you as a spirit, unlike your apprentice. I knew that I had to come back to you, somehow, so I chose to be reborn, even though I knew that I would lose my memories. I...couldn’t stand to be without you anymore.” Revan said, tears forming in his eyes.

 

_ I am home at last. I am...The Cursed One no longer. I am...Bastila Shan.  _ She thought to herself, with a smile, then said “I love you, with all of my heart, Revan.”

 

 He smiled in return, and said “I love you too, and I will never leave you again, Bastila.”


End file.
